1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise systems and, more specifically, to systems for strengthening, the abdominal muscles and related muscle groups.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Exercises designed to strengthen muscles such as the transversus abdominis muscle and related muscle groups have long played an important role in workout routines intended to improve fitness and health. The abdominal muscles come into play in almost every functional movement that involves the body's “core” components. Also, exercising these muscles can flatten the stomach and minimize the paunchy appearance of abdominal muscular sag or fat deposits, even in otherwise slender, fit individuals.
According to some researchers and fitness experts, three of the best exercises for engaging the transversus abdominis and toning the core include: ab rollouts, reverse ab rollouts, and ab planks. The first of these exercises, the “ab rollout”, has been the basis of several fitness products in the past: the “Ab Wheel,” the “Ab Slide,” and the “Torso Track.”
The “Ab Wheel,” as shown in FIG. 14, consists of a wheel with two side handles. To use an Ab Wheel, one assumes a kneeling or standing position, grasps the handles, and rolls forward across the floor, then back. The basic principle is this: because gravity tends quickly to propel us forward, one is forced to engage one's transversus abdominis to slow the forward rate of motion and maintain balance. However, using an Ab Wheel properly requires a relatively high degree of initial abdominal conditioning. Without the proper experience and conditioning, exercising with the Ab Wheel can cause hyperextension.
The Ab Slide and the Torso Track were designed to slow the rate of forward motion, thereby making the exercise easier and less dangerous to perform. However, neither of these products is fully adjustable, allowing the user to freely vary the level of forward resistance. The Ab Slide, implemented using a torsion spring, was designed with a one-size fits all approach and is not at all adjustable. The Torso Track, implemented using rubber bands, had only two or three difficulty settings, and switching among them required the user to manually adjust rubber bands.
In addition, both the Ab Slide and the Torso Track allowed only a limited range of motion, and could be used to perform a limited number of exercises. The Ab Slide could only slide a short distance before the torsion spring wound up completely, preventing further movement. The Torso Track could only move as far as its rubber bands could stretch. Also, both the Ab Slide and the Torso Track were designed primarily for an ab rollout-type motion, ignoring reverse ab rollouts and planks, two of the three most important abdominal exercises referred to above.